Just once
by EmiKiru
Summary: So this is a Birth-day present for one of my besties - They had looked at each other more than once. They had been working together for such a long time, so many years. So why hadn't any of them done anything?


**So this is a Birth-day's present for one of my besties ^^ **

**Late happy b-day ^^ hope you like the beginning of this ^_^**

They had looked at each other's more than once. They had been working together for so many times and yet none of them had ever done anything. The thoughts had been there many times for Ronald but he didn't know how his sempai would reach if he knew or did any of the things he thought about doing. Ronald also knew that his sempai was madly in love with that soul eating demon that was bound to a young boy who called the demon Sebastian.

"Ronald, you have, to have this ready by tomorrow morning" Ronald made a face while William wasn't looking. He had been sitting in his own little dreamy world again. He closed his eyes for a short moment only to see his red-haired sempai left the room.

"Ronald Knox!" his overly stricks sempai William had almost knock him over with his death scynh in madness. Ronald tried to fully forget about the red-haired beauty for a short moment so he could focus on whatever assignment he was trying to write, and William clearly wasn't in a good mood.

"I know William sempai but why don't you ever make Grell write these?" Ronald asked annoyed that he had to write these all the time but he never saw this beautiful red-haired sempai write some of these.

"mattaku" William fixed his glasses for who knew which time that day. "I've tried more than once but this is easier" William turned. Well Ronald wasn't the sharpest to see everything, but he did sense some form of jalousie. Ronald had a small smile on his lips. He knew their relationship was weirder than the one he had with Grell if they even had any. William claimed that he though Grell were the most annoying thing on earth but sometimes, as today, a totally other story was clear to see in his face.

.-.-.-.-.

"Ronald" his name had as always been used way to many times but he was off duty and he was on his way to just ignore the call but he had known the voice all too well. He had turned in the direction of the voice and seen his favorite sempai watching him. "Tell me, don't you own me a beer" that favorite sempair with the fairy long hair and with a long jacket there always matched the beautiful long hair asked.

"Earth to Ronald, do you copy?" Grell had his smile which was different from all the others who wore smiles all days. Grell's looked real. "So you owe me that beer" Grell smiled and Ronald couldn't do anything in return that smile invite him on that beer.

.-.-.-.-.

A lot of beers later they had ended up at Ronald's place. It was a small apartment which was like a young man's should look like. None of them were sober or anything like sober. They hadn't been that for at least a couple of hours.

"So tell me Ronald, with all of these group dates, you are arrangement so often, don't you ever get a real girlfriend?" Grell sat on the floor not too far from Ronald. He had looked at Ronald when he had asked the question, Ronald had almost chocked on whatever he was drinking. They had bought so many things with them home to Ronald.

"Uhm no," Ronald looked at his sempai who just smiled, and then he moved. Ronald didn't know what was coming but Grell leaned forward and before Ronald could do anything he could feel Grell's lips on his. They kissed! They kissed for real this time! And it wasn't just a small kiss, this was deep and passionate. Ronald felt Grell's tongue sweep lightly over Ronald's lips but Ronald knew what he wanted and lightly opened his mouth to invite the tongue in. Never did he think that anything like this would happen.

.-.-.-.-.

The morning came before Grell had recognized the sun leaving it's sea-bed. Normally Grell would be up and awake with the sun but there was something who had made his sleep in very late, but he wasn't that nervous, because he had the day off and could do whatever he wanted this day. He flipped in the bed and felt that he wasn't alone in the bed. He opened his eyes to see that he wasn't even in his own bed or bedroom.

Some of the memories from the night before, came slowly and when Ronald suddenly turned half in bed, Grell really could see him and in that moment panic came. Because what he had only though was good dream or a memory where for real and not just a dream this time. For Grell's luck Ronald was a slowpoke to wake, and Grell used this moment to get his things which were all around in the apartment and then leave, not knowing if he could ever face Ronald ever again. Grell was sure that he had forced Ronald to do whatever had happened that night. For Grell didn't seem to remember all of it, bits and pieces, but nothing much. He remembered the kiss but what had happened after that and way was his close all over the place? He wasn't sure about anything. He had liked Sebastian for as long as he could remember, but Ronald ha long hold a dear place in his heart but had that place suddenly moved or been bigger?

.-.-.-.-.

The next day on the job was horrible for Grell. He got more and more in love with Ronald, or maybe he got more and more aware of the love he always had felt in his heart. The worst part of it was that Grell didn't know what to do, to say or how he should react in front of Ronald, so he ended up doing a lot of soul collection the next couple of days, and at the end of the week, and a lot to everyone's surprise he had done all of his paperwork. William had just looked at Grell when he came to give him the papers. He hadn't yelled at Grell even once that day, and everyone knew something was wrong, but no one knew what to do or what it was about.

"You don't look all that well" Ronald had suddenly looked and talked to Grell. Grell felt it was the first times in weeks that Ronald had looked at him, but Ronald had gone around all day and secretly watched him.

"Well I'm alright" Grell sat not needed to fake a smile because seeing Ronald so close made him smile and even though Grell didn't have a lot of energy, just seeing Ronald made him feel that he could move mountains.

"You sure?" Ronald asked, not sure to believe in the words his sempai had said

"yeah" Grell answered, and was about to turn so he could get a copy of whatever he had been doing the last half an hour, but he didn't get far. Ronald had gotten a hold on his arm and almost force him to look into his eyes. Grell had been sure to find a disgusted feeling in the eyes of Ronald but nothing of this was seen. It was nothing like he had thought, nothing like had been going around and feared. For the look in Ronald's eyes was a look Grell never had seen before, the feelings in Ronald's eyes were feeling Grell actually never had seen before.

"Can I come to your place tonight?" Ronald finally spoke and Grell couldn't do anything than just let Ronald do whatever he wanted. Ronald smiled and left a Grell who didn't know what to do. He couldn't just go back to his just like this. He was way too confused.

.-.-.-.-.

When Ronald finally knocked on the door, Grell had been running around the last three hours changing close, made dinner, almost throwing it all out again just to place it all in the fridge. He was running in back and forth in his own house. Not knowing anything of what he should do.

"Hi" Ronald said in a casual voice when Grell had opened the door. They smiled, and he had a plastic bag in his hand, filled with booze

"Are you hungry?" Grell let Ronald in the house and closed the door behind him, Grell went towards the Kitchen.

"Yeah, but not the way food could ever satisfy me" Grell looked surprised at Ronald who had suddenly blushed more than Grell had ever seen before. Grell felt like a little child not knowing what he should do now but it was necessary for him doing anything because Ronald knew precisely what he wanted.

Ronald let go of the plastic bag, took a small step forward but before Grell could do anything they were so close that their lips met.

To begin with the kiss was a little bit clumsy but before long it was so passionate and deep that Grell couldn't do anything else than just close his eyes and separates his lips a bit so he could let Ronald's tongue inside.


End file.
